The Team
Background The Team was created by Dick, Barbara, Aresia & Victor. They did so that they could address issues & go on missions that the Justice League & Titans couldn't do or refused to do. Barbara would run the mission from behind the scene, Dick was usually the field leader with Aresia & Victor working along side him. Immediately after Artemis joined, Dick thought it would be a good idea to split the team into Team A & Team B plus he wanted Artemis to become a team leader. There's no hierarchy to them, it's just that because there's so many missions, everyone has a certain team they'll go with to not waist time dictating. If a certain person or select few are needed, then they will go on whatever mission that is. Roles * Team Leader: Seasoned vet. Leadership. Communication. Dictate tasks. Advanced hand to hand combat. * Network: Online research. Expert at hacking. High or genius level intellect. * Heavy Hitter: Enhanced or superhuman strength. Enhanced or superhuman durability. Invulnerability. * Long Distance: '''Marksman. Archery. Throwing. Firearms. Stealth. Surveillance. Weaponry. * '''Up Close & Personal: Agility. Acrobatics. Hand eye coordination. Martial arts. * Elemental: Elemental control. Tactile sensitivity. Electromagnetism. Amphibian nature. * Supernatural: Magic. Sorcery. Occultism. Members Sebastian Faust Trivia * Even though members are allowed to & are even invited to join the Justice League, it rarely happens. Huntress is the only one to join the Justice League after. Cass & Connor joined the Titans while Donna became the UN Ambassador for Themyscira. * Oracle is not a leader but still carries as much of authority as everyone still listens to her. * The Justice League calls them the Outsiders as The Team can be confusing sometimes. * They are not a sanctioned team under law. * Terra is kept in the dark on secret missions & sensitive information due to Nightwing not trusting her. * Blackbat has never been apart of the subteams as she left before Artemis joined. * They occasionally work with the Justice League & Titans but most members will work inside their smaller teams (i.e. Bat Family, Team Arrow, Birds of Prey, Atlantis Elite). * Though Jade's role state that she is Up Close & Personal, she operates more as a wild card due to her various powers & abilities. * The roles are more of a guideline than an actual rule. * If a mission is purely for stealth reasons then it usually would only include Nightwing, Tigress, Ravager, Thunder & Jade. They'll also have one of the archers on the perimeter. * Oracle is the best hacker, Shadow is the best at not leaving a trail & Interface is the best at multitasking. * Jason's death also played a role in the founding of The Team. * Rose took a leave of absence in 2017 after shutting down the prostitution ring. Notes * The Team is a composite of the Outsiders from the comics & The Team on Young Justice (which is a cross between Teen Titans & Young Justice). Category:Teams Category:Heroes